Saber of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =158 cm | weight =55 kg | gender = Female | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Sword. | likes =Children, fights. | dislikes =Kingship. | talent =Destroying everything around her. | enemy =Naoíse, Medb, Ailil mac Máta, Fergus mac Roich and Deirdre. | imagecol =Green. }}Saber of Noon is the Saber-class Servant of Fergus John Verto in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. She fights in name of the Church along her Master, being a completely autonomous unity camp at his side, in the aid of the Noon Faction formed by the mages of the Association. Profile Identity Saber's True Name 'is 'Conchobar mac Nessa, the King of the Plain who reigned upon Ulster in the Ulster Cycle of Celtic mythology. She is revered as a tyrant with no equal who arrogance and demeanor lead her kingdom to destruction in the Cattle Raid of Cooley. Born as a semi-divine existence by the princess Nessa and the once Knight of the Fianna, druid Cathbhadh, Saber only became King due to her father's machinations. By a spell he enchanted the princess and made she fall in love with him for one day using the words "it is a good day to conceive a King" when he trapped she in a waterfall near the Conchobar river standing in her front while she bathed. Saber was created as a adoptive daughter of the King of Ulster Fergus mac Róich who as in love with her mother at the moment at the cost of let the girl be a King for one year, something that was deeply proibhited to women in irish medieval law. Once she was King only in name, Fergus accepted. During this year, Saber received the advice of her mother and ruled so well that the nobles confraternize and decide to make she King permanently. Fergus, enraged, joined with a High King named Eochu Feidlech and declared ar against Ulster. After many battles, Saber as successful on garanting peace between them and offered her foster father the best land of Ulster and the position of her heir. To ensure that peace, she was forced in marriage with Eochu's daughter, Medb, who became her main rival towards the Ulster Cycle. They actually haven't any type of sexual relationship but is known that they had a son - who was actually a bastard from Medb's side. After that unsuccessful marriage, Saber was forced in many other marriages against her will, but endure all of them and treated the sons of her queens as her own. But no child was more beloved to Saber than Deirdre. When she was visiting her favourite storyteller with her father and chief druid, Cathbhadh, Saber knew the wife of the storyteller was giving birth to a child. When they see the face of the little girl, Cathbhadh says that she will grown to be so beautiful that kings will go to war over her, and she will bring nothing more than sorrow. In the intention of securing the young girl, Saber decided to brought Deirdire in seclusion from men, pretending to, if necessary, marry her when she comes to age for her only protection. Although, her plans were disrupted by her nephew, Naoíse, for who Deirdre falls in love. The couple and Naoíse's brothers ran away from Ulster, but eventually, wherever they go, the local king try to kill the three brothers and get Deirdre for himself. Saber tracked they down to a island and sends Fergus in a mission to escort them back, but knowing the weakness of her foster father towards women, she manages to separate him from the group inviting him to a feast, so they were escorted by Fergus' son Fiachu. To keep her adoptive daughter secluded from men, Saber sends her friend Éochan mac Durthacht to kill Fiach as well as Naoíse and his brothers. After that, Deirdre started hated Saber and has fallen in a depressive state. Saber behavior started to change due the despair of her beloved daughter hating she and quickly goes insane, having attacks of such hatred that she was able to suggest to send Deirdre to marry with Éochan, the man who killed her lover. Due that, Deirdre choose to kill herself by having her head crushed against a chariot's wheel. While crying for what she did to her daughter in the edge of the river she was conceived, Saber met with a strange hermit dressed in white and red and his twelve companions. The man had consoled her, but told she that only Saber could atone her own sins by means of her good actions. Saber wanted to follow the advice of the stranger, but in that while, Fergus, wanting revenge upon his son, sided with other warriors of Ulster, including another of Saber's adopted sons, and burn Emain Macha, the fortress of Conchobar, and make a slaughter upon the entire reign. When Saber returned, all she could do for her people was cry... And exile the culprits. Medb and her husband Ailil mac Máta, although, have sided with Fergus and his men to aid war against Ulster to steal the bull Donn Cuaílnge, Saber was the only warrior of Ulster affected by the curse of the Goddess of War who tried to wield arms and fight, fighting first with the sword wielded both by her and her nephew CuChulainn, and than, when she had both her arms completely burned due to wielding a weapon while under effect of the curse, with her shield. Saber finally gave up during the third hour, being completely unable to do anything, her rage was so intense that she killed the father of CuChulainn by decapitating him with the bladed edge of her shield. Fergus invaded Emain Macha again and the two of them fought, but, unable to use any weapon and even her arms, she lost, being at verge of death in her foster father's hand. Cormac, the son who betrayed she and joined Fergus, stopped him at time and instead Fergus cut the top of three hills with the blow of his sword. CuChulainn manages to purge the invaders and the war is won. The bull is given to Medb and dies of exhaustion after a battle against the bull owned by Medb what it had won. Completely humiliated, Saber got ill and wanted revenge against Medb and Ailil. Her father, the druid Cathbhadh, tells her to wait until summer and to reunite a army during the meantime between winter and summer. She unifies a army and raise war against Connacht. Medb and Ailil tried to send a messenger to negotiate peace but Saber, completely drowned by her feelings rejected the offer. The battle is particularly hard to Ulster and they only won with the help of Conall Cernach. CuChulainn also had to shoot down the enemy king, Cairpre Nia Fer, with a thrown of his spear from afar and then beheaded him for guarantee. Saber meanwhile, was captured by the enemy warrior Cet mac Magách, who used magecraft to remove her brain and put in the place the petrified brain of Mesgrega. After being rescued, the druids and physicians discovered that it was a bomb so well planted in her head that it really was functioning normally like a brain, but it could explode if she get too excited or over-exert herself. Due that, she was prominently prohibited of reigning and also was substituted by her grandson as the King. Seven years of peace later, she is told that her friend, the hermit who adviced she after the death of Deirdre, has been executed in Rome and, due to her rage, the bomb exploded, killing her and the ones at her side. Appearance Saber is a beautiful young girl who seens to have between 16 and 18 years, the actual age is said she had during the Cattle Raid, once she have born and died in the same date as her friend, the strange hermit in white and red. Her eyes of a emerald-like green who shines with expectation in a fight, wielding the fierce wolf-like beastly look of the Ulstermen. Her hair is long and of a sweet tone of yellow and orange, she normally stucks him when fighting due the fact that it's lenght is quite irritating while making quick moves like the ones she does. She doesn't use a armor, but wears a armor-like green dress with leather plates for protection of her chest and other vital parts. Her skin is soft and white, something that makes she look quite cute when not running in your direction with one hit one kill two-handler sword, according to Saber of Night. Personality Saber's personality is something that her Master simply discribe as cute. She is a fine but also troublesome and full of bad manners child-like girl. He thinks that if she could reincarnate in the actuals days, Saber would be that type of older sister who care for children in orphanages. She is avery emotive fellow who easily give in into rage or despair, but also still fighting against than even after surrendering herself. After her brain was replaced by a magic bomb she search for maintaining her demeanor the most peaceful possible to a warrior in the Holy Grail War. A rage attack like the many she used to had in life could kill not only herself but her entire faction. She doesn't fear pain or death and in her last moments in the Forced Great Holy Grail War she wasn't drowned in her rage like in life, but resigned and with a peaceful smile of determination that deeply shocked Assassin of Noon. Saber deeply cares of her appearance, especially her height. Saber of Night thinks she actually remember slitly a kitty; small, cute, hungry, curious and demanding a lot of attention. Caster of Night in other way believes she to be a scoundrel and makes fun of the fact of Saber of Night being a example of a good ruler while Saber of Noon is a clear example of one of the worst rulers in history and mythology. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Saber has many battle abilities due she being a warrior from Ulster. We can proudly say that she is made for fight. Saber wields a two-handler sword with 168cm like she was wielding a mere wood stick what gives the impression that her fighting style is focused on handjobs and blows to enhance speed, but someone with a good knowledge about agility and movement during a fight like Archer of Night is capable of analysing it properly: her style integrates more the use of legs and feets rather than the hands itself. She use her quick and short jumps and kicks to enhance her speed and use table-pactice to maintain her equilibrium when thrown by an enemy attacks. Her hands are only a base to move and carry the sword and the arms do the most part of that job, moving in to the direction she wants to leave the blow. As a Saber she have the Class Skills Magic Resistance and Riding, while her Riding Skill allow her to handle the most vehicles and animals with average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period she was alive in, for they are no exception. However, she cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beast. Her resistance and neglecting of magic is the higher a human can normally acquire by only being born, that Magic Resistance come from the day when she was born, and is a blessing similar to the Divinity Skill itself. Not only modern magecraft is completely uneffective against Saber, but also the magic of the Age of the Gods in such a way that even a curse cast by a Divine Spirit have a minor effect on her body. We can say that her body neglects the magic of divine beings as it was a B Rank Magic Resistance used against modern magecraft, only the most powerful divine punishments would function in her body properly and she still able to burden it for some time like she did in her legend. She also have the Innocent Monster Skill once Saber was marked in mythology as a tyrant who was capable to betray his own father and even daughter for lust. In fact, she betrayed her foster father and killed the lover of her beloved daughter, but she only wanted to protect the girl, having just a pure maternal love for the young girl. Saber have the Battle Continuation Skill too. Even after having her arms burned by the Curse of Disarmament cast upon Ulster, Saber had keeps fighting with her shield and without using any weapon or even her arms against Fergus. She is also capable to support the intense pain caused by the petrified brain-like magic bomb inside her head when in a intense fight. She will not surrender unless her head is cut off, either by her enemies or by herself. Saber is the daughter of the greatest mage of Ireland, the druid Cathbhadh, and as her father she have some abilities towards Magecraft. She never searched for the uses of Magecraft anyway, something that actually weaken her abilities. Saber is familiar with two schools of Magecraft who she use as support for her own hand to hand combat advantage. The first is the most simple of them, the Rune Magic she studied from her nephew, although she was very talented with them, Saber doesn't interested herself so much, so she still uses just for combat advantages with minor effects like frozen, burn, endure and evade. Her second school is the probability manipulation she inherited from her father, it's a prediction Skill that she uses to dodge and to make a sure hit against an enemy. Saber was able to even reduce the effects of Saber of Night's Military Tactics Skill in her Noble Phantasm, making it only reduce her Noble Phantasm Rank by one. Her main Noble Phantasm is Cruaidimn Catutchenn: The Sword Who Rides the Wind, the first weapon of the celtic hero CuChulainn who received it from the King of the Plain. The sword is showed in many legends being wielded by both Saber and her nephew in a way that it become attached to both of them in a shared Noble Phantasm that the two can use at maximum. Once it's something different from ones inheriting the Noble Phantasm of someone, there's no lowering in the Rank of the Noble Phantasm in such a situation. The sword can control wind and can be used in many levels of destruction, for example, Saber use it as a Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm similar to that of a certain King of Britain that resembles the Mana Burst (Wind) Skill. She also can use a version Anti-Army in what she was capable of summoning a tornado strong enough to destroy an entire hill upon touching the ground. The Anti-Fortress version is capable of summoning a hurricane of unparallated scale of destruction. Saber also have other two Noble Phantasms: Inchinn Siochta: Explosive Petrified Brain and Cumhdach Scréach: Screaming Shield of the Martyr. The first is Saber's false brain who replaced the original. It's a magic bomb that is linked not only to her physical body but to her Magical Circuits, when exercising herself to much like in a fight, the bomb is activated, the mroe Mana she consumes, more quick the charge of the bomb activates, although she is capable of endure both the overflowing energy of the bomb and the pain caused to her body, Saber have her Parameters lowered in one Rank each time she utilie her main Nobl Phantasm. She also seens to be capable of utilizing the Mana libeated by the bomb to strenghten her blows like if it was the Mana Burst Skill, but alike her main Noble Phantasm, the use of it is quite prejudicial. Saber also can activate the bomb instaneously as is showed in her final fight. The second is her shield, in legend it was a blade-edged shield of gold that she had received from her brother in law and foster father of the hero CuChulainn, and was also the weapon she used to decapitate him. According to that same version of the legend, the head of the poor man kept screaming his warning to Saber prepare herself to the worst even after the war. The screaming head was fixated in the shield and he screams of pain was used by her to horrorize her foes. It's a Noble Phantasm that can generate a sound wave capable of incapacitating a entire army without giving them any harm. Isn't a weapon capable of killing but is very useful to make the enemy faint or for at least create an opening for a deadly stroke.